thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Electric Park
Electric Park is an episode of The Cross-Time Adventures of Colonel Tick-Tock. Audio "Electric Park" on Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Colonel Tick-Tock - Craig Cackowski *Trick Clock - Hal Lublin *Tim - Annie Savage *Queen Victoria - Mark Gagliardi *Ian Malcolm - Paul F. Tompkins *Nikola Tesla - James Urbaniak Guest Stars *Donald - Bill Corbett *Ben Franklin - Kevin Murphy *Narrator - Bill Corbett Plot Colonel Tick Tock is visiting Nikola Tesla in the fall. They discuss how Tesla and Edison's rivalry is still in full force, and Edison continues to visit Edison and electrocute his cats in order to frame and discredit him. Tick-Tock attempts to tell Edison to stop inviting Edison to his lab. He attempts to illustrate the point by showing him pictures of Charlie Brown attempting to kick a football while Lucy constantly yanks the football away, over and over again. Tick-Tock allows Tesla to keep the drawings. Tesla asks if Tick-Tock would like to see his lightning generator, but Tick-Tock declines, saying the only thing he's deathly afraid of and allergic to is lightning. Trick Clock activates and displays the incoming communique from Queen Victoria. She sends him to 18th century Philadelphia, to the site of Benjamin Franklin's experiments with electricity and lightning. Tesla is impressed at the invention of the holograph. Franklin is out at night with his kite, and Grandson, Tim. Donald, representing Franklin's investors, says that if the scientist with him isn't convinced, the investors will shut him down. Doctor Ian Malcolm arrives, ranting about how lightning cannot be contained, hates barns, and always finds a way. Tick-Tock then arrives through a time hole, and implores Franklin to stop his experiment. The lightning strikes, and a panic ensues when the lighting is made entirely of bees. Despite his allergy to bees, Tick-Tock bravely saves everyone by having Trick Clock reduce the bees to its basest element, electricity. Franklin notes that since lightning is made of bees, which are made of electricity, he must find a way to harness lightning to bees, and therefore harness electricity. Tick-Tock says this would be catastrophic to bees, but lightly prods Franklin to try anyway. Trick Clock notes that Tick-Tock could have arrived at any time, and wonders if he chose to arrive at this moment in order to vanquish bees, as The Oracle has said will be Tick-Tock's undoing in the 30th Century. Historical Information *Nikola Tesla *David Bowie *Thomas Edison *Charlie Brown *Ben Franklin *Jurassic Park *Jeff Goldblum Notes *Edison and Nikola's rivalry was first explored in Electric Rivalries. Continuity This is the 87th episode of the Thrilling Adventure Hour. The previous episode is Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars - Mercy Killing and the next episode is Beyond Belief - The Yesterday Shop on Today Street. The prior episode in Colonel Tick-Tock canon is #73, The Wilde Party, and the next is #100, Hey Caesar!. Production This episode was recorded at Largo on June 9, 2012. It was released on September 9, 2012. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley and the Andy Paley Orchestra References Category:Colonel Tick-Tock episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:Liezl photos Category:June 2012 segments